Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons
by lightfromshadows
Summary: Jack has been a guardian for three years now, but everything changes when Man in Moon turns five regular people into spirits. those five people don't know that they are spirits and are a danger to themselves and the world. Will Jack reach them in time or will someone else find them and use their powers, because this time the bad guys aren't alone...
1. Chapter 1: spirits

Chapter 1: Spirits

Jack Frost has been a guardian for three years now and he was happy with how things were going. More and more children could see him, even though a lot of them still didn't believe that he existed. Jamie and his friends helped him a lot with making children believe and that's why Jack decided to visit them. He was flying above the town when he saw them playing football on the streets, Jack grinned, this was his chance to have a little fun. He hid himself behind one of the trees at the end of the street and made a snowball with his magic. Jamie would never see this coming! He thought. He threw the snowball at Jamie, who stood in front of the goal. The snowball hit him at the back of his head and he turned around fast.

"Jack? Did you do that?" He asked, but Jack was already hidden behind his tree and was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Is something wrong Jamie?" one of his friends asked.

"No, I just thought that somebody hit me with a snowball." Jamie answered, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"A snowball? But it's spring and there is no snow." the friend said and he looked at Jamie as if he was crazy. Then Jack decided to throw another snowball at Jamie, but this time he couldn't hide fast enough. Jamie saw him and a huge smile appeared across his face.

"Jack you're back!" he ran towards the guardian and hugged him. Jack lifted him up.

"Of course I'm back, how could I forget about this town and all the awesome children that live here?" He said with a smile.

"Are you going to play with us Jack? Then you're on the other team!" Jamie suggested.

"Alright, but I'm warning you, you're going down!" Jack shouted while he stole the ball from one of Jamie's friends and scored a goal.

"Hey, that's not fair, I wasn't in front of the goal yet!" Jamie said, laughing and running after Jack.

Jack stayed with them until it was time for them to get back home. It was already late when jack strolled through the streets with all the small stone houses, where people were watching TV with their families. Jack had a lot of good memories of this town. It was the town where his first believer lived (which was Jamie) and the town where he'd beeten the worst enemy of the guardians: Pitch Black, better known as the boogeyman. Pitch Black causes nightmares and hides under the beds of innocent children. Three years ago he tried to take over the world and let everybody live in fear. All the children stopped believing in the guardians which were: Tooth, North, Bunny and Sandy, better known as the tooth fairy, Santa Claus, the Easter bunny and the Sandman, but one child kept believing and that child was Jamie.

Jack didn't knew for how long he had been walking until he saw the golden sand from Sandy and realised that it must be somewhere around midnight. Jack followed the sand searching for Sandy. Sandy himself was also made of his sleep sand and he couldn't talk, so if he wanted to communicate with someone, he made pictures of what he wanted to tell with his sand. After jack had been flying for a while he found Sandy on his cloud of sand, making the children have sweet dreams. "Hé Sandy how's it going?" Jack asked him, Sandy smiled and put his thumb up. Jack smiled too and looked at the night sky, it was a clear sky, you could see the stars and in the light of Sandy's dream sand it looked even more beautiful and then something happened made it look incredible, but was very alarming too. The northern light. The northern light was a sign for the guardians that there was trouble and that they immediately had to come to North's workshop at the north pole. Jack and Sandy looked at each other worried, they should better go because North never called them if it wasn't really important. There must be something incredibly wrong.

They flew as fast as they could and in fifteen minutes they arrived at the workshop. North's workshop was already impressive from the outside, but from the inside it was just gorgeous. Everywhere you looked you could see yetis who were busy with the toys and the toys there were just great, they had robots and dolls, trains and airplanes, every toy you could imagine was there and in the middle of the workshop was a giant globe with small lights on it, those lights were all the children that believed in the guardians and also the children we had to protect.

North, a fat man with a Russian accent, a white beard and tattoos on his arms stood next to the globe and he didn't look quite happy. Next to him stood bunny, a rabbit who, in my opinion, looked more like a kangaroo and had an Australian accent. As soon as he saw me, he gave me a grumpy look. I grinned, he was probably still mad at me for what I had done with his Easter eggs this year. I gave every single egg a moustache, it took me awhile to do that, but it was so worth it! I had so much fun and the children thought so too, But he went completely mad! I don't think that I ever laughed that hard. Tooth was there too, she is some sort of giant hummingbird, with all sorts of feathers in every colour that exists, she has purple eyes and some weird obsession with teeth, especially mine.

North started talking. "Sorry, that I had to send you here this abruptly, but I've got important news. Man in Moon turned five regular people in spirits today and that isn't that bad, but I'm worried, because these people didn't die first, but they've just been made to spirits. They don't even know that they have their powers and because of that they're a danger for themselves and for the world."

Spirits are about the same as guardians, they help children and bring them joy, the only difference is that we're a little more important and they don't have to protect the children. Yet it still hurts, because I never knew that you could become a spirit that way. I had had to drown in a ditch to save my sister and after that I became a spirit and then I brought 300 years of winter joy without anybody who thanked me for it, because nobody believed in me. Yes, was a little bit jealous, a bit much.

"So, what do we have to do? Bring them here and train them?" I said sarcastically, but North had never been that good at noticing my sarcasm.

"Yes, Jack, good idea!" He said with a giant smile. "and you are going to search for them." My mouth dropped from astonishment, everybody who would have thought about it would have known that I was jealous and then I had to search for these people?

"Why me?"

"Because you don't have to do anything, since it's spring" He answered stubbornly.

"But it's not even close to Christmas and it has just been Easter so why can't you go?" I asked them, but this time bunny answered.

"our days are very important to the children so we have to start preparing early, mate."

I sighed annoyed "but I don't even know where they live or who they are!"

"That doesn't matter, Man in Moon will help you find them." Tooth said and Sandy put his thumb up.

Then something broke inside of me. "Man in Moon?! Man in Moon?!" I said ferociously. " he has never talked to me! And now he's going to help me save his favourites, who didn't even die first, unlike me!" shocked everybody looked at me and I realised that I've been really harsh, they've been trying to help me and I'm shouting at them. "Fine, I'll go, but if it doesn't work out somebody else has to do it." That seemed to calm them down, because North started to laugh.

"Hahaha! That's how I know you jack. Now, go and search for the other spirits before something happens.

I flew out of the workshop to search for the five spirits. I was determined to find them, but I had the feeling that I wasn't going to like them.

**So, what do you think? this is my first English fanfic so go easy on me ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: ice powers

Chapter 2: the snow queen

I don't know for how long I had been flying. Two hours, maybe three? That's a long time, especially when you realise that I can fly around the whole world within four hours. I had been almost everywhere, but there was no sign of the five spirits and Man in Moon wasn't helping either. Not that I expected that.

Suddenly the wind rose and he couldn't control it anymore. The wind dragged Jack north and then stopped after five minutes and dropped him. He fell on his back somewhere in the mountains.

"Well, great landing, Jack." He said to no one in particular. "Where am I?" Jack looked around and saw that he landed in the mountains. Everywhere you would look there were mountains and snow. Down in the valley was something that looked like a fjord and even that was completely frozen.

"That is strange, somebody is even more crazy about winter than I am, because I didn't do this." He stood up and brushed the snow of his clothes. He carefully tried to fly again and to his surprise it worked. He flew down to the valley and there he saw lots of people ice-skating on the fjord and despite of the ice and snow it wasn't cold, which was strange because the ice should've been melting.

I landed on the other side of the fjord, but realised that it didn't matter anyways because these people obviously couldn't see me. I walked towards the ice-skating people who were talking and laughing with each other. These people really didn't need my help, they had fun and winter enough, even in the middle of spring they had winter.

Then all the people fell silent. Two girls and a man came towards the fjord. The first girl had long, braided, platinum blonde hair that fell over her shoulder, ice blue eyes and she wore a blue dress that looked as if it was completely made out of snowflakes. The second girl had strawberry blonde hair with one platinum blonde lock of hair, she also wore a dress but hers was green, just like her eyes. Next to the girl stood a quite broad-shouldered man, he had blonde hair and brown eyes and he wore some kind of mountaineers outfit.

All the people bowed for them and they bowed back. I thought that it wouldn't do any harm if I came closer, because they couldn't see me anyway. I walked towards them when suddenly a small girl walked right through me.

"Elsa, Elsa! Would you like to make a snowflake for me?" The little girl asked the platinum blonde girl.

"Of course I would like to do that." The person, who apparently was called Elsa, said with a smile. She waved with her hands and a snowflake made of ice appeared. My mouth dropped of astonishment. She, she had the same powers as me! I couldn't have been more happy, until I realised that she was probably one of the five new spirits who got her powers from Man in Moon.

I felt the anger in my veins. What was Man in Moon thinking! That he could replace me, just like that?! I walked towards her, I didn't care if she saw me or not.

That Elsa girl was still making snowflakes for a couple of children when I stood right in front of her.

"If you think that you could replace me then you have to think twice. I don't care if Man in Moon chose you or not! I am the only winter spirit that exists!" of course she couldn't hear me, but I didn't mind, I just wanted to say it.

"Hé, you" the girl with the stawberry blonde hair said. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but don't speak like that towards my sister!" Was she talking to me? No that can't be, she couldn't even see me.

"Anna, with whom are you talking?" Elsa asked her sister.

"With the guy who was just shouting at you." Anna said as if it was really obvious.

"But, Anna, there was no guy shouting at me. Are you alright?" you could hear the concern in Elsa's voice.

"yes, he was there and he still is. He has snow white hair, blue eyes, he's wearing a blue hoodie and he has some kind of large, weird branch in his hand." She said, describing me perfectly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew that there were some children who believed in me, but this girl was about seventeen years old. "Wait, you can see me?" I asked her.

"Of course I can see you, what kind of stupid question is that!" She replied angrily.

"Anna" the young man said a little worried. "There is no one there. Do you have a fever?" he said while putting his hand on her forehead.

Elsa looked shocked. "This is all my fault, I've made it way to cold and now you're getting sick. Fast, Kristoff get her inside. I will thaw the land." She said to the man with the blonde hair. He nodded and walked away with Anna. I stayed with Elsa who was walking towards the ice-skating people. I wanted to know how she would thaw the land, because I couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry people of Arendelle, but I have to thaw the ice and snow, for your own good. I would like everybody to go leave the ice please." She said in such a way that it made me wonder if she was royal. Which, now I'm thinking about it, would explain a lot. The people mumbled for a bit, but started walking of the ice. She concentrated herself and closed her eyes, she smiled a little and waved with her arms. Then all the snow and ice was gone and the land was unfrozen, but as soon as she opened her eyes her smile was replaced by a worried look. She ran towards the spot where Kristoff and Anna were heading, a gigantic castle.

Elsa rushed inside a room. There Anna laid on a bed with Kristoff sitting next to her. "I told you Kristoff I'm not sick." Anna said stubbornly. She acted like a little child who was just told to go to bed.

Kristoff sighed and looked at Elsa. "She won't take her medicine."

Carefully, I walked into the room and tried to gesture her to stop talking, but I don't think she got the message, because she immediately started talking with me.

"You, again? Because of you everybody thinks I'm crazy, not that they didn't thought that before… but still!" She said, while sitting up straight

"Anna, there is no one here except for us, really." Kristoff said and he started walking through the room to let her see that there really was no one and he walked right through me.

Anna gasped. "Kristoff, you walked right through him!"

"Of course he did Anna, because no one is there." Elsa spoke softly.

I chuckled a bit, it was fun to watch Anna while she was trying to convince the others that I was real. I decided to help her a bit by freezing the sealing with my staff, but that only seemed to make things worse.

Elsa screamed when she saw the sealing freeze. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I thought I had it under control, but apparently I'm still dangerous…" She said with tears in her eyes, almost collapsing to the ground.

"No, Elsa it wasn't you, it was that guy. He froze the sealing with his branch." Anne said, trying to cheer her up.

"Stop it Anna! He isn't real! He is probably just an image that your mind created to make you believe that I'm not dangerous!" She shouted at her sister and frost spread across the room.

Elsa's eyes widened at what she had done. She was about to run out of the room when I froze the door to get her attention. I went over to the big window at the end of the room and wrote my name on it. Jack Frost.

Elsa gasped. "That wasn't me! I don't even know who Jack Frost is!"

"I already told you that it was the guy. His name is probably Jack Frost!" She squealed, knowing that she was right.

"Jack Frost?" Elsa and Kristoff said at the same time and then they yelped in surprise.

"you're seeing him, don't you?" Anna said smirking at them. They nodded with their mouths hanging open. "I knew it! I knew that I wasn't that crazy." She said jumping up and down in excitement.

I smirked. "Maybe you're not THAT crazy, but you really ARE crazy."

"How do you know? You just met me a couple of minutes ago." Anna said crossing her arms. I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"Okay, maybe I am a little crazy." She said.

"A little?" Kristoff asked teasing her, but she just stuck her tongue out.

Elsa had been studying me for a while, when she suddenly asked. "Why is it that you have the same powers as me?"


	3. Chapter 3: Time flies

**I'm very sorry for taking so long with updating, but I have reasons. First of all it's test week at my school, so lots of learning has been going on. Second of all I've had lots of birthdays last week so I really didn't have any time to write, but this chapter is extra-long so I hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: Time flies

**Elsa's POV**

Jack Frost sighed. "Well, about that, I have to talk with you. Alone."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but I was very curious. I gestured Anna and Kristoff out of the room and they nodded, they understood how important this was for me.

Jack started to talk. He explained me everything about the guardians and spirits, he explained their job and what they did for the children, he talked about his friends, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and North, he told me what his mission was and that I was probably one of these five other 'spirits' he had to find and suddenly he started to talk about my powers "First of all, YOU have the same powers as ME, I had them first."

"I doubt that." I said.

"You doubt that? I'm sorry, but I have my powers for 303 years now and you? You have yours for, what, a day maybe?" He said.

"A day? What made you think that I have them for just a day? I had them my whole life!" I said offended. Wait a minute, did he just say 303 years? He looks about my age! How is that possible? "wait, did you say 303 years?"

He smirked a little. "Yes I'm 321 years old. Don't look like it, do I?" there were sparkles in his eyes while he said that. He was clearly enjoying my stupidity, but how could I know that he was that old?

"So, you're immortal?" I asked curious.

"Yes, I am and I think you're immortal too, because you're a spirit, but there is just one way to find out." He grinned evilly.

My eyes widened. "No! Don't you dare touch me or I will call the guards!"

He looked at me quizzed and then started laughing. "Hahaha! did you really think that I would try to kill you?" he couldn't stop laughing and my cheeks flushed red. How could I be so stupid, I was really embarrassing myself. He tried to calm himself down and still smiling he started to talk again. "No, what I meant was that you have the same powers as me, which means that you should be able to fly. Did you ever try to fly?"

"Of course I never tried to fly, it's impossible." I said.

He smirked. "Says the lady with the ice-powers." He had a point right there. "I'll help you with flying, just jump on my back and I'll carry you first, then you can try alone."

"I won't jump on your back, I just met you!" I said in shock.

"Elsa, come on, we have to try this!" he begged me.

"No I don't. Everything you told me, I don't even know if I believe them or not! It's just so much to take in, and the whole 'the sandman, Easter bunny, tooth fairy and Santa are real' thing is mind-blowing."

I really didn't knew how to feel about everything that was happening. On one hand I really wanted to believe it, I would love to bring joy to the children of the world, but that would also mean that I had to leave Arendelle and, of course, my little sister Anna. After all those years that I had shut her out I was finally opening up to her and it was the best thing that could've happened to me.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I can't leave Arendelle nor Anna. Who's going to be in charge when I'm gone? Anna can't do it, you saw her. She still acts like a little child and I love her, but she wouldn't be a good queen. And who is going to take care of her when I'm gone?" I explained to him.

He nodded sad. "It's okay, you have a kingdom and a little sister to take care of, but I need to know if you're one of the five spirits, so I can search for the other four, or five. Would you please try to fly with me?" I knew that I had disappointed him, so the least I could do was to say yes.

"Okay, but if I'll fall you'll be dead meat." I warned him.

He laughed. "Sure, your highness, but let's start in the garden, just to be sure."

We walked down the castle and ended up in the garden. I loved the garden, there were all kinds of flowers and in the middle of the garden stood a huge pine tree. There, Anna and Kristoff were sitting underneath it, having a small picnic. They were adorable, but as soon as Anna saw us, she'd put away her sandwich that she was about to eat and ran towards me., with Kristoff walking after her.

"What did he tell you? Why is it that he has the same powers as you? Is he going to help you with controlling your powers? Will he stay here for a while-" I cut her off.

"Wow, slow down Anna. The only thing that he's going to do is check if I can fly." It sounded incredibly stupid.

"Fly? That's so cool!" Anna never failed to make me laugh.

She didn't even thought that it was strange that Jack was going to see if I could fly. She was so innocent and I knew that I had to protect her. It's good that she doesn't know that I was giving up an adventure to be with her, she wouldn't want me to do that.

"Well, Elsa let's get started, shall we?" Jack asked me. I

I nodded and turned towards him, but instead of lifting me up his back he took my arms. He smirked. "Hold on tight." I fast grabbed his arms and closed my eyes in fear, I felt frost spread from my fingers when he lifted us up in the air.

"Elsa, you're kind of freezing me." He said.

I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight of his frozen hoodie, my hands flew towards my mouth. Let me repeat that for you: my HANDS flew towards my mouth. I let go of Jack! And he couldn't do anything, because his arms were frozen inside of his hoodie. I screamed, expecting that I could fall any moment now, but it didn't happen, I floated in the air!

"Jack, Anna, Kristoff, look! I'm flying!" I screamed happily.

"Well, that's great Elsa, but could you unfreeze me please?" Jack asked, still stuck on the same spot.

"Of course." I said. I closed my eyes and for once I didn't had to think about a happy moment in my life, because I was happy. I opened my eyes and saw the ice melting.

Jack sighed in relieve. "Thanks, that's a lot better."

"Any time." I said, but I wasn't really focusing on him right now. I was trying to move from my spot, when Anna started to scream in excitement.

"Wow, Elsa you're flying! You're actually flying! Come down and take me with you please? I want to fly too!" I laughed at her excitement, she could really act like a child sometimes.

I focused on the wind and tried to control it, but I had never been good at controlling things. Don't get me wrong I did move from my spot, but I just didn't move to Anna. No, I was heading towards the wall of my castle, a hard brick wall. I screamed and covered my face with my hands, when I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me to the ground. everything went black.

"Elsa, are you alright?" I heard Jack ask me as I carefully tried to open my eyes. I was in my room, lying on my bed. How did I get here?

"Yes, I think I'm fine." I told him. "What happened?"

"You fainted after I pulled you to the ground. Your sister is worried sick about you Elsa. I'll better find her and tell her you're okay, or else she might kill me." He said smiling at me.

"Also, I've got something for you." He tried to grab something from under my bed. I sat up straight, wondering what it could be. "I thought that you might wanted to use it, it helps you control your powers." For a moment I was scared that he was going to give me gloves, but then he gave me a staff. The staff was completely made out of ice and on top was a snowflake, it was beautifully engraved with my name in graceful letters and some snowflakes.

"Jack, it's beautiful. I- I love it." I said, breath taken by the staff.

"I sure hope so, it took me a while to make it. The snowflake on top was supposed to be like the ones that you were giving to the children earlier today." He said with a smirk. "But I'll be of to find Anna." And he rushed out of the room.

I stepped out of my bed and wondered if I would be able to fly this time. I closed my eyes, focused at my staff and jumped. I was floating in the air, that was step one. Step two was trying to move around

Without fainting, the step I failed at miserably the first time. I opened my eyes and leaned with my body to the right, the staff helped me to keep my balance. It worked! I was flying! I flew towards the ceiling and touched it with my staff, immediately frost appeared. The staff made everything easier, flying, freezing and even melting seemed to go faster.

Suddenly Anna stormed into my room. "Elsa, Are you-" She stopped herself when she saw that I wasn't on my bed. "Elsa?" She looked around, but didn't saw me on the ceiling.

"Hello, Anna." I said with a smile on my face.

She quickly looked up. "Elsa what are you doing up there?! You could hurt yourself! Come back down, immediately! No, wait there, I'll get Jack. He'll help you down." She said worried.

"No, it's okay Anna. Jack gave me this staff and now I can fly perfectly fine." I said making a small pirouette and flying down to her.

Then Jack and Kristoff came in my room too. "I see that you're already using my staff, and how is it?" Jack asked.

"It's Amazing, thank you so much Jack!" I said and then I realised that I wasn't talking very queen-like. "I mean, thank you Jack. I'll be sure to enjoy your gift." He raised an eyebrow at me and opened his mouth to say something.

But Anna interrupted whatever Jack was about to say. "So, this means that you can carry me now?" she asked.

"I think I can." I said taking Anna's arms and jumping. The weird thing was that she didn't seem to weigh anything.

Anna started to sing. "_I believe I can fly!_" she closed her eyes and spread her arms. Then the wind carried her away, out of my hands.

I gasped in disbelieve. "Anna you're flying!"

"Yeah, of course I'm flying, you're carrying me… right?" she opened her eyes. She saw that I was on the other side of the room and screamed in horror.

Jack flew fast towards Anna and put her save on the ground. Her eyes were big, but as Kristoff tried to calm her down they went back their normal size. I flew down to them still in shock of what had happened. How had Anna been able to fly?

Jack's eyes grew wide. "You must be one of the other spirits! Otherwise you wouldn't be able to fly, but if you're a spirit what is your power?" We all looked at Anna, whose head became as red as a tomato.

**And what do you think? It's not my best chapter, but I felt like I had to update. I have a special request for you people! I want to give every spirit a staff, so leave a review about how Anna's staff should look. Would it help if you knew her power? Muahaha, to bad you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: winters, meet spring

Chapter 4: Winters, meet Spring

**Jack's POV**

I looked at her and knew that something had gone terribly wrong with her powers. She had done something and clearly didn't want anyone to know about it, and Elsa saw that too.

"Anna, what have you done?" she asked slowly, while trying not to panic.

"Let's just say that I believe that I know what my powers are." Anna said trying to calm her sister down.

"You already know?" Kristoff asked her. "But how?"

She laughed weakly. "Well, I might accidently have used them on our strawberry field." Anna said, rubbing her neck.

Elsa looked at me and Kristoff, obviously worried about what her sister had done. We rushed out the room, through the hallway and down the stairs of the castle, with Elsa in front leading the way. As soon as we were outside, Elsa ran to the back of the castle, closely followed by me and Kristoff. At the back of the castle was a small pond with ducks swimming in it. Next to the pond was a field, a strawberry field, with gigantic strawberries and with gigantic I mean 'o-my-they-are-bigger-than-my-head-gigantic'.

Kristoff's mouth hung open, Elsa stared at it in horror and I was to stunned to say anything at all. Anna walked towards us completely out of breath.

"You ***breath*** ran ***breath*** so ***breath*** fast." She said searching for support by Kristoff.

There was a moment of silence. Kristoff was the first person to say something about the field. "Anna, how-how did you do this?" Anna took her time so she could breathe normally again.

She shrugged. "I, don't know. I was just walking by, singing a song and then they all started to grow."

I thought about it, of course they couldn't grow this big on their own, something must have happened and it had something to do with Anna's powers. It couldn't just be her presence, because if that was the case they should be growing now. And then it hit me.

"You said you were singing a song?" I asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at me, not seeing how that mattered. "Well, yes, but that doesn't matter, or does it?"

Elsa turned towards me. "Jack, you don't think that-"

I cut her off. "Anna, could you sing again? I want to try something." She nodded.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door_

I watched as the strawberries started to grow, drawn by Anna's sweet voice and not only the strawberries, the grass became greener, the flowers started to grow and their colours became brighter. Everything started to bloom.

Elsa was breath taken by what she saw. "Anna, look what you're doing. It's beautiful." She said in awe.

Anna stopped with singing and looked around. "Have I just done that?" She asked exited.

Kristoff just nodded, he was in shock. His girl did this? But Elsa was the one with the powers, not Anna. How is this possible? "You just made it springtime…" Was the only thing he could say.

She laughed. "but, it was already spring Kristoff."

I looked at the garden closely and noticed that he was right. Okay, the gigantic strawberries were a bit strange, but besides that it looked as if she brought spring with her, just as I did with winter.

"No, he's right. You brought spring, just like me and Elsa bring winter!" I told Anna.

Elsa coughed. "I don't bring winter, I just make it snow and freeze."

I looked at her. "You know that bringing winter and making it snow and freeze is the same thing right?"

"No, bringing winter is all over the world and I only make it snow in Arendelle." She said stubbornly.

"Yeah, so you're bringing winter to Arendelle." I said, smirking at her.

"I'm not-" Elsa began.

"Eh, guys could we stay at the topic please. We just discovered that Anna has powers and you two are discussing the difference between bringing winter and making it snow and freeze." Kristoff interrupted.

"Ha!" Elsa said in victory. "Even Kristoff says that there is a difference."

"Fine, you win this one." I sighed.

But Kristoff was right I had to ask Anna if she wanted to come with me to the North pole. Elsa seemed to be able to control her powers, especially now she had her staff, but Anna could probably use some training. She was new to the whole spirit-thing and there might be even more surprises to her power.

I cleared my throat. "Anna, I want to ask if you could come to the North pole with me." She looked at me scared and then looked towards Kristoff, who was giving me a dead glare. Oh, no they've got the wrong idea.

"No, no! not like that. I have to bring all the spirits to the North pole for the training of their powers." I said fast.

Anna her face immediately light up. "That means Elsa is going too, right? That's so cool!" She looked at Elsa. "We're going on an adventure together! This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed happily.

But Elsa wasn't as excited as she was. "Anna, you don't know what it means to be a spirit. How can you be so happy? Being a spirit also means that you're immortal and you have a lot of responsibility, because you need to protect the children of the world." Elsa told her younger sister, trying to make clear what she had just said yes to.

Kristoff's face became pale, yet Anna didn't saw the problem. "Immortal? Wait, I can't die? But that's awesome! And I'm not afraid of responsibility, I'm great with children!" She exclaimed.

"Anna, you don't understand." Elsa said, desperately trying to make her sister notice. "This means that you will never grow old and Kristoff will. You can't be with him if you're a spirit…"

**And cliffie, because I can xD. Sorry that it took me so long to update, I really had no idea what to do with this chapter, but I think it's okay. I'm going to thank the guest who said that Anna should have the power over singing, I thought it was a good idea, but summer is already reserved for someone else, so it became spring ;). Thanks for all the follows, favourites and, of course, reviews! I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: get ready to leave!

Chapter 5: Get ready to leave!

**Jack's POV**

Anna's eyes grew wide, when she turned around to face me. "Is that true, can't I be with him?" She asked with big puppy eyes.

"Well, you can be with him if you want. It's just…" I felt a little awkward. "He'll grow old and you don't."

Anna was panicking hard, as she paced around the garden with her hands in her hair. "But isn't there something you can do about it? A potion? Or maybe a spell to make him immortal?"

"Anna, I'm a guardian, not a wizard." I said and laughed. Elsa gave me a glare, but did I see a playful twinkle in her eyes? "I really don't know if there is something like that" I said more serious. "There might be, but I don't want to give you false hope. North would probably know, but he is at the North pole, so if you want to know, you have to come with me." I smirked. I knew that she had to do it, and if Anna went, maybe Elsa would come too.

Anna stopped pacing and looked at me with a determent face. "alright then. I'll come with you." And suddenly a smile crept across her face. "This is going to be so much fun!" She turned towards Elsa and took her by her hands.

Elsa stared at the ground, not wanting to meet her sisters gaze. She sighed. "Anna, I'm not coming with you." She looked her sister in the eyes.

Anna's smile disappeared as she looked at Elsa, confused. "But why? You're a spirit too and this will be fun, we could have adventures together." She exclaimed.

Elsa looked at her sister and gave her a small smile. "Anna, I'm the queen. I can't leave my kingdom, the people need me here." She told Anna.

Anna looked at her sister angrily, and that was not a nice sight. You know the person that's always nice to everyone and how awkward and weird it is when that person suddenly is mad? Well that was the feeling I had at that point and it made me want to hide behind the gigantic strawberries.

"O no, Elsa. Not again. The people of Arendelle will be fine, we have great councils and they ruled this kingdom since our parents died until your coronation, they are loyal, wise and trustworthy, so you are not missing out on this!" Anna shouted. Everybody was stunned by her sudden burst. Elsa's eyes were big, Kristoff's mouth hung open and I just stared at the two sisters.

Anna then cleared her throat, smiled and asked. "So, that means you'll come?" Elsa nodded, still in shock from her sisters outburst.

That woke me up from my trance. I clapped in my hands and smiled. "That's two of the five, just three more to go! We will leave tomorrow, so go get some sleep." They both nodded and together with Kristoff they went inside the castle.

It had been a long day and the sun was slowly going under. I headed towards one of the mountains, snow always seemed to clear my mind. The mountain was high, but I wanted to get to the top, because I knew that I would have a nice view of the kingdom.

Apparently somebody had the same idea as me, because as soon as I was on top I noticed a castle completely made out of ice. My first thought was, _Elsa._ It was really impressive, there was a staircase made of ice, that led towards the door. It didn't look very stable, but when I landed on it I knew that it was constructed in such a way that it could hold at least a reindeer and probably even more.

I walked up the staircase and stood in front of the castle, the door had a pattern of several snowflakes and when I pushed them open I found myself in a gigantic room. There was nothing in that room except for a beautiful fountain and another staircase that led me towards a new room, and as beautiful and quiet as the first room was, as horrible was this one. There were icicles on the wall and a huge block of ice on the balcony, but worst of all everywhere on the ground were bits of sharp ice, from which I suppose must have been a chandelier once.

"What happened here?" I asked myself, it was another one of the questions that kept on swirling in my mind. Like, do the others need sleep now they're spirits? Or if they are spirits why can everybody still see them? And do I need to bring food with me, because they might need it if they're not fully transformed into spirits yet. So many questions, but no answers.

To distract myself from my thoughts I decided to clean the castle, while I was doing this I became more and more amazed by the beauty of Elsa's powers and I wondered if she had fought, because I don't think that the ice on the balcony and on the wall was supposed to be there.

The cleaning took me awhile, because I couldn't just thaw the ice, like Elsa could. I had to remove the ice with just my bare hands and my staff. After that it looked pretty fine, but there was no chandelier on the ceiling and apparently the balcony was completely destroyed. I didn't bother trying to repair those, because even though we both had the power of ice and snow, my power wasn't this… beautiful, mine was way more natural.

The sun was already starting to rise, so I thought that it would be a good idea to wake Anna and Elsa. I flew toward the castle and stepped on a balcony, I looked through the window and saw Elsa, still sleeping. I smirked evilly and opened the window, I knew that when I did so there would always be a cold chill, but the cold didn't seem to bother her.

I walked up to her and shook her heavily. "Wake up Elsa!"

She opened her eyes. "Ugh, go sleep again Jack, it's too early."

"I can't. The sky is awake, so I am awake, so we have to go." I said in an overly dramatic voice.

She chuckled and got up. "well I'll go change, would you wake up Anna? And I'll warn you, her hair is horrible in the morning."

I laughed. "It can't be that bad, can it?" I said and then I flew out of the room searching for Anna's and let's just say that Elsa wasn't telling lies when she said that Anna's hair would look horrible.

I opened her window and shook her. "Anna, Anna! Wake up!"

Anna sat up straight. "I've been up" She yawned. "for hours."

"Come on, I want to go without drawing a lot of attention." I said.

"Go?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, we are leaving today to find the other spirits, remember?" I told her.

"Find the other spirits." She repeated while slowly sinking back to sleep, but then her eyes fluttered open. "we're going to find the other spirits!" She screamed in realisation.

I mentally face palmed at that and chuckled when I saw her this excited. "Well, you go and change and I'll be waiting in the garden. Bring some food, but not too much and be quiet, we don't want to wake the whole castle and tell this your sister to and don't forget to take clothes with you and-"

"Jack, everything is going to be fine, we prepared everything and already packed our backpacks. The councils know that we'll be leaving and they secured us that everything will be alright." She said calmly.

Anna was a strange girl, one moment she could be super excited and the other moment she could be serious and smart. She obviously wasn't a person to give up on something even if she seemed childish and naïve sometimes.

"Okay, you're right. I'll see you and Elsa in the garden." I said and I flew out of the room, towards the garden.

After what had seemed ages, Anna and Elsa finally came. "What took you so long?" I asked them.

Anna shrugged. "We're girls, we always take long."

"How are we even going to get to the other spirits." Elsa suddenly asked.

"Flying of course. How else?" I told them as if it was very logical.

Anna cleared her throat. "Jack, I can't really fly."

I smirked. "Ah, but we know how to solve that problem."

They looked at me as if I was going crazy, because they had no idea how to solve this problem. I sighed in frustration. "We'll make a staff, come on people, we had this before."

"Okay Anna, concentrate on what you want to make." Elsa said to her sister.

"Wait, do I have to make it myself? Can't Jack just make one for me too?" Anna asked.

"Well your staff has to help you with your powers and I don't think that a staff made of ice would help you with your spring-powers." I told her.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll try."

She closed her eyes and waved her hands, they moved upwards and a something that looked like a branch erupted out of the ground and grew higher and higher, then she made at twist and the end of the branch curled up. It kind of looked like my staff except mine was covered in frost and hers had small, pink flowers all over it.

She opened her eyes and squealed. "I did it! I made my own staff!"

At that moment Kristoff and an older woman came into the garden and ran towards us.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, where are you two going?" The woman asked.

"Gerda, we're just…" Elsa looked at us not knowing what to say next.

"Your ice-castle." I whispered in her ear, not that it mattered if I'd whisper or not, because she couldn't see me. "And I thought that you said that they knew that we would be leaving Anna."

"Just going to my ice-castle, and we'll stay there for a long while." Elsa said fast.

"Yes, the councils did" Anna whispered. "But all the other servants didn't. And how did you know about Elsa's castle?" she asked and I just smirked at her.

"Oh, okay, the way Kristoff acted I almost thought that you would never come back." The woman named Gerda said laughing. Anna and Elsa laughed too, but it was clearly fake. Gerda didn't seem to notice though, she just waved and walked back to the castle.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance we started talking again. "Why did you tell Gerda that we were about to leave Kristoff? You know how much we hate to lie." Anna said to him.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I was just worried and I wanted someone to talk to. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kristoff asked her, obviously concerned.

Anna looked at him lovingly. "Of course I'll be alright, I'm immortal remember? And I'll make sure that you'll be immortal too." She said.

Kristoff looked at her, a smile on his face, but his eyes were sad. "Goodbye Anna." He said and he gave her a last hug.

**And there is the next chapter. What did ya think? I want to thank all the people that have followed favourite and, of course, reviewed to this story! Especially Sabrina-luna-potter and QueenOfMusicLeea you guys are awesome!**


End file.
